


Soft nights and softer glances

by apollo_the_fool



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Fluffy fluff :), Im gay and yearning so there, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26101132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollo_the_fool/pseuds/apollo_the_fool
Summary: Cuddle fic cuz I felt like it jdjdjf just a short lil drabble
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 12
Kudos: 154





	Soft nights and softer glances

It's gentle, quiet. A shock how slowly it crept up on him, the soft calm that comes with simply being here, being with him. Benry can hear themself purring as Gordon runs his fingers through their hair, carefully detangling knots. Their chest feels warm, as if they're sitting in front of a fireplace with a cup of cocoa. Gordon chuckles, his hand stilling for a moment. 

"You're cute, you know that? Never expected you to purr, but I guess you learn something new every day." Benry cracks an eye open, wrinkling their nose. 

"Wow bro that's kinda gay of you. Can't believe you think I'm cute." Their purring kicks up a notch when Gordon leans down to press a kiss to their lips. It makes that fire in their chest burn even brighter, pink and blue sweet voice escaping their mouth as he pulls away. 

"Maybe so!" He taps Benry's nose playfully. "Maybe I'm very much gay and in love with someone. Some very epic gamer, who also left their dishes in the sink for their caring boyfriend to clean up." 

"Bro no that's like a sidequest. Feetman's gotta finish up his sidequests get all strong and buff." 

"What's my main quest then, oh great quest giver?"

"Gimme kissy," Benry eloquently replies, holding their arms up and making grabby motions with their hands. Gordon laughs, giving them another kiss. 

"I suppose my main quest is complete now. What's my big prize? An epic sword? Shiny new armor?"

"You get... crystal of loh ve. It's fuckin heart shaped, got pink and red in it, baby. Made of roses and like... kisses. Protect it with your life, bro. Gotta keep it safe from the orcs, gonna get a lil snacky snack of crystal." They spit out some pink sweet voice, shaping it into a heart and watching as it floats up to bonk Gordon on the nose. 

"Oh! How wonderful! Thank you, darling quest giver, for such a wonderful 'snacky snack.' I will treasure it forever." There's a beat of silence before he bursts into laughter, his grin as vibrant as the sun itself. Benry feels the fire in their chest reach their face, more sweet voice floating up to join their 'crystal.' Their head is rapidly filling with cotton, fluffy, sweet clouds that block out any thought other than Gordon, Gordon, Gordon. They start laughing as well, their heart pounding as Gordon intertwines their fingers. It's gentle and quiet, and Benry wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
